


Starcrossed Washers

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Gen, Laundry, Starcrossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy frowned pensively at his laundry basket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starcrossed Washers

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 16  
> Prompt: Scarf

Billy frowned pensively at his laundry basket. Scarf, jeans, lab coat, and two pairs of underwear: hardly enough to justify a trip to the Laundromat.

Of course, the presence of the pretty redhead girl was more than enough justification, but today he just wasn't sure. Yes, it was Wednesday, and she always came in on Wednesday, but it was also two days before Christmas. Surely she had family in town or had left for the holiday – what were the odds of her actually showing up today of all days?

=O=

Penny looked around the Laundromat a little self-consciously. She was the only one in the building, which wasn't completely unexpected, with only two days until Christmas. Most of the somewhat familiar faces she mentally dubbed "the regular crowd" were probably spending the day with loved ones.

She would be at home wrapping presents herself, had she not gotten a surprise phone call last night from her parents, who were apparently coming for Christmas, instead of visiting Uncle Walter in Florida as they usually did.

Unfortunately, a bottle of shampoo had somehow become tipped over in her linen closet (she suspected her tortoiseshell, Gervis) and it had leaked all over the bottom two shelves. So Penny was doing a little last-minute laundering so as to have clean sheets to put on the pullout bed.

But she had never seen the Laundromat so empty, and it was a little unnerving. Looking around at the cheap garland, and wrapping her festive scarf a little more comfortingly around her neck, she sighed, wishing she had someone to talk to.


End file.
